Split
by EDGETheNightMare
Summary: When Dexter Morgan goes on vacation to Albuquerque, a murder at East High School is brought to his attention, as Ryan Evan's love for his sister Sharpay beings to increase, maybe a little to far. Twincest- Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Bathroom Redness

The Day began like any other, Sharpay walked into East High with all the guys gleaming their eyes on her. She felt powerful as her pink heels clicked onto the waxed floors. She passed by Zeke, he gave her a small grin, she returned with a wave. Ryan was already at his locker, steaming. He snorted when Sharpay struck conversation with another guy. He knew that his attraction towards his twin was sick, something a brother would not be proud of even letting the idea of them together enter his mind. But it did, and the idea spread like the black plague inside his head. But with Sharpay flirting with the other students, he couldn't help but feel anger towards her.

Sharpay noticed him shoving books into it with a force and walked over to him.

"What's the matter Ry?" she asked him. He snickered and slammed the locker door and smashed his lock closed. "Nothing, nothing's wrong." he said beginning to walk away, but Sharpay grabbed his arm.

"Okay, what's the deal?" she said, shifting her weight to one hip. Ryan sighed, "Just Mrs. Ranksive gave us to much math homework last night. I'm still not finished with it." he lied. She smirked, "Yeah you weren't the smartest one of us." she said, Ryan snickered again and shook his arm free from his sister. "Hey, wait! I was just joking Ry!" Sharpay yelled as he stormed down the hall. She huffed and with a turn of her heal, walked to Science.

"Alright class, let's get started with the basic units today! H stands for Hydrogen-" Sharpay didn't pay attention to Mr. Galivant's lecture. She was more concerned about her brother, Ryan was never angry. But when he was, she knew something worse then unfinished homework was up. She turned to see Gabriella texting on her Sidekick. Sharpay decided to talk with her.

*SparkledChica-

Hey who r u talkin with?

~Troy33-

Your brother actually

*SparkledChica-

About what?

~Troy33-

This girl hes got a thing 4

Sharpay looked over to Gabriella with shocked eyes, Gabbie nodded her head

*SparkledChica-

WHAT? Who?

~Troy33-

Idk he's not telin me her name

Sharpay shut her Sidekick and raised her hand to use the bathroom. She exited the Science Lab and headed down to the English Room, where Ryan was. She peered in the window and saw her brother frowning.

"Watch ya looking at?" Sharpay yelped as Troy was standing there. "Jesus Bolton! Don't do that!" He chuckled, "Aren't you in Science now?" "Yeah, but I'm checking up on Ryan." Troy looked in the window with her, "Why, is he sick?" Sharpay rolled her eyes, "None of your business Bolton, now get out before you get me caught!" he patted her shoulder, "Good luck Ice Queen." he said walking into the Men's room. Sharpay flipped him off and walked back to science.

Troy locked the stall he entered and proceeded to do his business. He zipped up his fly and began to leave, until he noticed the drops of fresh blood on the rim of the toilet seat. "What the hell is this?" he examined the blood closer, then noticing a finger nail was within the mixture of red. He picked it up, "What the hell happened here?" he said to himself.

He headed out of the bathroom and walked down to the principle's office, not even noticing the corpse of Zeke in the stall next to the one he used.


	2. Dexter Morgan

Ryan shot out of English once he heard the bell ring. He walked to his locker quickly and gathered his books for his period of Science. Sharpay walked up to him again, "Gabriella just told me that you've got a crush on some girl?"

Ryan stopped in his tracks and turned to her, "Well, I'm your twin, so don't you think I should know who it is?" Ryan shut his locker slowly, "You know her, that's all I'm saying." Ryan sped pass Sharpay, leaving her to guess the identity of her brother's crush.

She rolled her eyes and walked to Math class. She bumped into Chad, "Hey Princess." he said sarcastically. Sharpay snickered, "Screw you Curly." she said before walking into the class room. Chad smirked and followed her in.

Ryan held his stomach throughout English. He felt like his stomach was ready to burst out of his belly. _"I have to watch what I say, especially since Gabbie and Shar are now friends."_ Ryan thought to himself. "If Sharpay finds out that _she's _the girl I have a crush on, it may just _crush _her!" he whispered to himself. He asked to use the restroom and opened on of the stall doors.

Nothing was inside. He hung his head above the toilet before he released the vomit from within him. He knelt down when he was finished, putting his head to the seat in shame. "Damn it! Now I'm sick to my stomach!" he yelled. He looked down at the floor and saw a playing deck card. He rose an eyebrow and picked the card up. It was the Ace of Spades, and written on in Red marker was the letter Q. "Q? What is this doing here?" Ryan decided to take the card as he went to wash his hands. That's when he saw Zeke's blood spreading across the floor. Ryan shrieked as he ran out of the bathroom and stormed down the hall.

The Police arrived soon at East High. The school was evacuated and investigation on a homicide began. Sharpay sobbed into Ryan's chest, he rubbed her back and hugged her tightly, "It's okay Shar. I'm here, and I'll protect you." he said. He kissed her head, she didn't notice the bit of passion he did it with.

"How could this happen? I was just talking to him this morning! Now he's dead!" Sharpay asked Ryan. He shook his head, "Maybe it was his time…?" Ryan said, failing to cheer her up. "What kind of animal would do that to a student, and even in the school?"

"A pretty smart animal."

Sharpay and Ryan turned to a brown haired male cop. "The splatter patterns tracing from the major arteries indicates that it he didn't feel any pain from being split in half." the cop said. "And who are you?" Ryan asked. The man put out his hand, "Dexter Morgan, Miami Forensics." "Miami?" Dexter chuckled, "I was going on vacation then heard about this. My commander sent me down to help out the Albuquerque cops. You knew this kid?"

"Zeke Baylor. He was a friend of ours, also Sharpay's ex-boyfriend." Ryan said. "Sharpay, would your name happen to be Evans?" The twins looked at Dexter, "Yeah, have we-" "Your hotel is were my family and I are staying at." Sharpay seemed to cheer up a little, "Really? Well you chose a great one!" She said. Dexter smirked, "Yeah, the golf courts are great." he said.

"Well, Evans, I'll give you an update if you wish, here's my number, call if you want to know anything." Dexter handed a piece of paper to Ryan, "Thanks Mr. Morgan." he said as Dexter entered back into the school. "Seems like a nice cop." Sharpay said.

"Are you crazy, giving away you're cell phone number to a pair of teens you just met?" Harry Morgan's spirit said to Dexter. "I don't think they'll interfere with me at all. It's the least I could do for thanking them for such a great place for Rita and the Kids." Dexter walked into the bathroom were the blood was coated in the stall and onto the floor. A few cops were talking and taking photos of the scene. "Are you Miami?" one asked him. He nodded, "What do you think?" "Uhh…weapon had to have been something small, or something that could fit into a backpack." Dexter stated. "Pocket knife?" "Perhaps, but the way the torso is cut, it'd take a lot of energy and time with just that." The cop pointed at the blood splatters on the wall, "Could a high school student even have the will power to make such a mess?" Dexter shrugged, "Depends the motives of the student. Judging on all of this carnage, it was for hate or revenge, or that's what I'm guessing." "Or maybe for pleasure…" The cop said, Dexter smirked and walked out of the room.

Ryan drove Sharpay's car home. They both got out and headed in, seeing that their parents were not home yet. "I'm going to head to the store, you want anything Shar?" Ryan asked. She shook her head, "I think some sleep would be good for me, see you soon." she said, giving him a quick hug. Ryan smiled softly as he watched her head up stairs and turn the corner to her bedroom. He opened the front door and headed out.


	3. Shopping With Red

Ryan pulled into the store parking lot next to a similar car that looked like his. He parked and get out, locking the door. He noticed the man in the opposite car, he was smiling to himself and reading a play boy magazine. Ryan smirked and headed into the store. He grabbed a bottle of H00D Energy and a carton of milk. He also grabs some chips and sweets, something he knew Sharpay would enjoy. He was deciding between chocolate and gum balls, until a loud noise broke his attention. He looked up to see that same man in the car pushing cans of soup onto the floor, making a mess. He made eye contact with Ryan and smirked, Ryan flashed his attention back to the sweets, trying to ignore the man. He walked over to Ryan, "Hey, I saw you pull in here. I gotta say, love your choice of cars!" the man said. Ryan smiled, "Thanks sir." "Sir? Please my old man's sir, Call me Red!" Ryan shook the young man's hand, "Pleasure Red, the name is Ryan. Mind if I ask why you where…" Ryan pointed to the splattered soup cans. "Oh that? Hahah! Yeah this place sold me one of the worst titty magazines, so I figured I'd return the favor." Ryan smirked, "Makes sense to me." he lied.

"Need some help picking? Go for the chocolate, women love chocolate Ryan." Red said pointing at the box in Ryan's left hand. Ryan was a bit shocked, "How did you know it was for a girl?" Red chuckled, "Trust me buddy, I can tell when a men our age want to warm up to a babe we like, we get 'em sweets." Ryan blushed slightly, "See, told ya!" Red said pointing our Ryan's blush, he chuckled. "Here buddy, make sure you get yourself something nice." Red handed Ryan 50 dollar bill. "Whoa! I can't take this!" Ryan said, but say Red walking away, "See you soon Ryan." Red stuck up his hand without turning and walked out of the store.

Ryan examined the dollar and saw that it was in fact real! He looked around and place it into his pocket as he paid for the items and headed out of the store. He noticed when he was leaving that Red's car was gone. "Must have headed to his home or something." Ryan thought. He shrugged it off and drove back home, seeing that his parents had still not returned from work. He walked up stairs and lightly knocked on Sharpay's door. "Come in." he heard her say. Ryan opened the door and saw Sharpay had change into a pair of shorts and a long T-shirt. He blushed slightly at her and held out the box of chocolates. "Hey! Aren't you so sweet!" Sharpay said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, his blush grew more red. He tried to hid it from her by handing her the energy drink, "I know you don't like these, but this could help you through what happened."

Sharpay nodded and opened the drink and took a sip. "Wow! That's strong!" she said, coughing, Ryan couldn't help but laugh. She hit him with her pillow as the two laughed and began to hit one another with the pillows. Sharpay ended up tackling Ryan off her bed, the twins laughed as they landed on her floor. Sharpay put her arms on either side of Ryan's shoulders, they both stopped laughing and starred into each other's eyes. Sharpay was struck with reality and rolled off her brother, "Sorry Ry." she said taking the chocolates and walking out of the room. Ryan sat up and watched her hips sway as she walked out. "Did she just show something to me?" he wondered to himself. He stood up slowly as a shiver went up his spine. He walked out of her room and into his own, shutting the door. "Hmm, maybe I should call that cop and ask him how the investigation went?" Ryan said to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and called the number on the slip of paper he had in his pocket.

"Ring~Ring…Morgan."

"Hello Detective Morgan, this is Ryan Evans. I was just wondering how the investigation went?" "Fine, if you could call it. What would you like to know?"

Ryan took in a breath, "How was Zeke killed, and give me every detail." Dexter hesitated for a moment, "We believe that he was first stabbed in the right shoulder, then pushed into the bathroom by the killer. From there, he sliced his seated him in the stall, where his wrists, throat and heels where sliced them. It took Zeke 3 minuets to bleed to death while the killer began to slice from the left side of his torso, splitting him in ha-"

Ryan hung up the phone as tears slid down his eyes. Dexter hung his cell phone up also, _"You were always the best with teenagers, Dexter." _Harry said to him. "He said he wanted every detail. Besides, I've got to do some research on our killer." _"This is Albuquerque, not Miami. You can't be that man in a suit running around killing every bad man in the country." _"I know, but I can try." "_You're just going to add more stress into your vacation time, even serial killers need a break."_ "Not this one, this is my break."

Dexter walked back into the apartment room with Rita. "Who was that Dexter?" "Oh…just some stuff about the killing at that school." "You're on vacation honey, you need to relax." Dexter joined Rita on the bed, "Well at least I'm getting a raise." he said, putting his arm around her waist. "Let me help you." Rita said, straddling him. Dexter smirked, "What about the kids?" "They are in the next room, these walls are pretty thick."

Red walked into his apartment room in Lava Springs. He blasted Metal music from the speakers and grabbed a beer from the small fridge in the room. He flung the cap at the trash can and sat in the recliner chair. He took a long gulp from the beer and pulled out a pack of playing cards. He pulled out all the cards and looked through them, "Where the hell did my Ace of Spades get to?"


	4. Enjoy The Silence

Dexter awoke the next morning, Rita sleeping on his chest. He rubbed her shoulder and she woke soon after. "Morning sweetie." she said, "Hi." Dexter said, sitting up. He checked the alarm clock, "Shit…" "What's the matter?" Dexter jumped up and slipped on a new shirt, "I was suppose to fax those blood splatter reports to LaGuerta. I'll be back in an hour." Dexter kissed Rita and left before she had any time to ask questions.

"_Fax, blood splatter reports? That's the best excuse you could come up with?"_ Harry asked Dexter, "I can tell she doesn't want me to be working. Besides, could y_ou_ have thought of anything better?" Dexter turned to the empty car seat next to him, "Didn't think so."

Dexter pulled into the parking lot of the Albuquerque Police Department. He showed the front desk his badge and headed into the forensics section. He opened a filing cabinet, "What are you looking for?" Harry asked. "Anything that can tell me more about our killer." A file titled School Trouble caught his eye. He browsed through the different schools until he found East High. He began to read, "Drugs in the hallways….3 drunk students spiking drinks at the school dance…. Student threatens other with weapon-bingo."

He took the article paper and slipped it into his pocket and headed back to his car. "This could be what you want." Harry said. Dexter read aloud, "A call was made the department at one-thirty. The principle had reported that 2 senior males began to argue, when one pulled out a….pocket knife-" "Isn't that what you suggest to be the weapon?" Dexter continued, "…backing up the other into the lockers, he held the blade to his neck and told that if the senior talked to him again, he would promise to rip the smile off his face. 2 teachers pulled the seniors apart and showed them to the office. The one senior was charged with attempted assault with a weapon and spent one month in OSS."

"What was the kid's name Dexter?" Harry asked. Dexter scrolled down, "….Troy Bolton, and the other kid's name is blobbed out." "Looks like you've got a suspect." Dexter closed the folder and leaned in the seat, "But it's too risky, everyone will report a missing high school student ASAP." Dexter started up his car and drove back to Lava Springs.

Ryan and Sharpay entered the school together. Neither of them had spoke to each other after their "pillow fight". Ryan held the door for his sister, "Thanks Ry." she said, Ryan let out a breath, feeling a big relief push off his shoulders. He entered behind her.

The bathrooms were closed throughout the whole day, which became a problem very quickly. The principle didn't take any chances and decided to end school early for the East High Students. They cheered as each student exited the building. As Ryan was walking to Sharpay's car he heard a hissing noise. "Psst! Hey, Ryan!" He turned to see Red leaning on the stair railing. "Hey Red, what's up." the two shook hands, "Nothing man, just decided to check out your school, man it's huge!" Ryan chuckled, "Well we are the show offs here I guess. Hahaha!" Red laughed with him, "So school's done for ya?" Ryan shook his head, "The bathrooms were all closed, so they decided to just kick us out." Red laughed at this, "Hahaha! When the shitter's out, so it the workers!"

The two males laughed and finally met at Sharpay's car, she was seated in. She gave a questionable look when she saw Ryan. "Well, is this you're babe Ryan?" Red asked, nudging him in the arm. Ryan chuckled, as he grew bright red "Yep, but we aren't together just yet." "What? Dude if you're good enough to buy that piece of meat from the shop, I don't know why it's taking you so long to fry it up!" Red said to him. Ryan frowned, he didn't like hearing his sister being called a 'piece of meat'. He walked away from Red and jumped into Sharpay's car.

"You okay Ryan?" she asked sweetly. "Fine, let's just head home." he said, his anger began to grow as he continued to think of what Red said. She shrugged it off and turned on the radio as she pulled out of the school. "Hey all you Wild Cats out there! This is 67.9 Love FM, News of a murder have spread through the East County like fire. Police have not reported anything to the public yet, but we'll keep ya updated! Moving on with the songs, here's Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode!"

Words like violenceBreak the silenceCome crashing inInto my little worldPainful to mePierce right through meCan't you understandOh my little girl-

Ryan glanced over at Sharpay, she was stroking her hair with one hand and steering then car with the other. She look so concentrated, and Ryan loved that about her, when she was focused on something, she never made any mistakes. The song struck Ryan's eyers as he began to imagine a scene into his mind-

All I ever wanted, all I ever needed

Is here in my arms

Words are very unnecessary

They can only do harm

Sharpay walked into Ryan's room. "Ryan, I have something to tell you." Ryan sat up form his bed and looked at his sister, "I love you.." she walked over to his bed and lightly kissed him on the lips. She rested her head on his chest as Ryan tangled his arms around her. He breathed in her scent and kiss her head many times, stroking her hair with his left hand. Ryan…..Ryan…

RYAN!

Ryan jumped slightly as Sharpay hit him in the arm. "Wha-what?" "You were dazing out, we're home now." "Oh….yes, of course…." he felt slightly hurt that his fantasy was just that, a fantasy. He took a breath and walked in their house. Sharpay took a note that was on the counter table, "Dear Ducky and Pumpkin, we are attending a business trip and won't be returning for about 4 weeks. Love you both, hugs and kisses, Mommy and Daddy." she read aloud. "Wow, what a shock!" Ryan said sarcastically. Sharpay giggled, "They are always too busy." she said, throwing her bag on the couch and sitting next to her brother. "So, want to do anything?" she asked him. He shrugged, "Watch TV I guess." he flicked on the TV and saw a news reporter interviewing Dexter Morgan. "Hey, it's that cop!" Sharpay said, "Turn it up Ry!"

"I'm not to familiar with this area, but I can tell you that this homicide will be solved before I head back to Miami. I can tell that we are not dealing with just some 'killer'."

Dexter walked away from the news team and began walking back to his apartment room, until his phone rag. "Morgan." "Hey big fucking brother! How's your vacation going?" Debra Morgan, asked her adopted brother. "A homicide in less then 2 days. But I'm sure it'll be solved quick." "Jesus, what do killers just follow cops from Miami around?" Dexter smirked, "Like a dog and chew toy." "Just hurry back here whenever, LaGuerta's putting a lot of shit on Vince's back cause you're gone." "Please come the fuck home!" Vince Masuka yelled from the background. Dexter chuckled, "I'll be home soon, take care." he hung up the phone and entered his apartment.

The day pasted quickly as sunset finally struck. Dexter snuck out of the apartment when he saw Rita doze off on the bed. "Make sure you have enough tranquilizer." Harry said to him, "I know." he said back, pulling out a bag that was attached under a fake floor in his suit case. Inside was many knifes, plastic sheets and tranquilizer shots. Dexter loaded into his car and drove off to the Bolton's address.


	5. Taking Out The Trash

"Where are you going son?" Troy's Father asked him once Troy grabbed his car keys, "Gabi and I going out on a date, I'll be back in about 3 hours." Troy brushed by his dad. "Troy, aren't you going to ask me for your permission?" he turned back to his dad, "Fuck you papa!" he said before shutting the front door. Troy's father was heart broken and decided to head up stairs and pack for a vacation away from his horrible son. Dexter drove up with his lights off, seeing the teen jump in his car and spin out of the drive way before speeding away to the West.

"This should end quickly." Dexter thought to himself. He followed Troy at a long distance to another house. He saw a brunette teen kiss Troy then followed him in his car. Dexter noticed that something fell from Troy's pocket as the couple drove away. Dexter got out of his car and retrieved it. "Movie tickets…won't be getting far without these." he placed them in his pocket, running back to his car. He started it and drove to the theater Troy and Gabriella were headed for.

"May I help you?" a man behind the enter counter asked. "Yeah I've got 2 tickets for…" Troy reached in his pocket, then check the other, "Uh…I think I left them in the car, be back in a flash." Troy ran out to his car. "Damn it! If I left them at home, I'm killing someone!" he yelled. "Good enough for me." Dexter said. Troy spun around to receive a shot of tranquilizer in his neck. Troy passed out in a matter of seconds. Dexter grabbed the limb teen and carried him into his car, throwing him in the back seat. "Now just to find a place." Dexter drove out into the desert planes near Lava Springs and found an abandoned gas station. He pulled up, grabbing Troy and placing him on a table. He plastered the place with the plastic wrap and made sure he duct tapped Troy nice and tight to the table. Dexter also covered Troy's eyes with a cloth, then it was time to ask questions. "Hey wake up!" Dexter said slapping Troy's face, the teen stirred then finally shook awake.

"What the hell is THIS?" he yelled, "Quiet." Dexter put a cotton wad in Troy's mouth, his screams became muffled. "Now listen, I wanna know about the murder that happened at school. You're going to tell me everything you know, understand?" Troy nodded, Dexter removed the cotton. "Who killed Zeke?" "I don't know, I reported the finger nail I found on the toilet seat in the other stall. I didn't know what it was from, I swear! Just please don't kill me!" Troy said, beginning to sob. Dexter smirked, "The kid's smarter then I thought." Harry said to him. "No, I know you didn't kill Zeke…" Troy began to smile, "..But you did set up his murder." Troy began to sob again, "No! Never, Zeke was my frie-" "A rival." Dexter interrupted. "I read more on the article that was reported on you, turns out that he was the one you threatened. A tall, black male student, matched up perfectly with the corpse." Troy began to sob harder, "That fuck! He wanted Gabriella, kept calling her a nice piece of ass. Then when he said she'd give anyone a blow job, I could take it! I would have killed him myself that day!" Troy yelled.

"That's all I needed t-" "But I didn't, I waited about a week, I made sure I knew who to call and everything!" Dexter lowered his eye brows in confusion, "Who?" Troy began to laugh, "I'm not going to DIE!" he pulled hard up, snapping the duct tape. "Shit!" Dexter held his knife out, Troy ripped the cloth off his eyes and jumped back. They began pacing each other. Troy pulled up on the table and pushed it at Dexter, he whipped his arm out to block the it. Troy ran towards the door and pushed it open, running as fast as he could. Dexter followed fiercely behind, "Don't let him get away!" Harry yelled at him. Dexter pushed harder and eventually tackled Troy. His knife flung from his hands, Troy quickly grabbed for it and tried stabbing Dexter. He grabbed Troy's wrist and pushed it hard back, breaking it. Troy screamed out in pain, "Enough!" Dexter said, stabbing his knife deep within the boy's wind pipe. Troy's eyes shot wide open as he gasped for the last few moments of life he had. "…..Fuck!"

Dexter grabbed Troy's body and dragged him back into the gas station, slicing his body into pieces. After dumping his remains into 2 garbage bags, Dexter loaded the bags in his car and drove down to a near by lake, dumping the bags into the lake. "You know that people will be looking for this kid." Harry said. Dexter frowned, "The code says to not kill the innocent, something he was not." Dexter headed back into his car, and drove back to Lava Springs. He walked towards the front desk and bumped into a blonde haired male, wearing a hoodie. "Sorry mate!" the boy said, Dexter nodded as he continued down the hall and into the apartment, noticing Rita was still asleep. Dexter kissed her neck, she smiled in her sleep as he joined her for some sleep.

Ryan awoke on the couch, him and Sharpay had fallen asleep while watch some movies. The TV was playing a game special on the new release of 'Demon Greatness', a new X-box game Ryan had been waiting want for months. The grand release was tonight at midnight. Ryan check his watch, it was eleven-thirty. He smiled, "Shar won't mind if I leave her for a few minuets." Ryan said to himself as he grabbed her car keys. He looked down at her, she was cuddling a pillow and sleeping peacefully. He kissed her neck, seeing her smile and let out a small moan. Ryan smirked and he left the house quietly.

He drove quickly towards the game shop and waited in line for what seemed like forever, then finally got his own copy of Demon Greatness. He cheered with joy as soon as he got into the car, blasting the radio with music. "Knowing I can please Sharpay and a copy of Demon Greatness! What a great night!" he yelled to himself. He passed the Lava Springs hotel and pulled over to look at the outside entrance, "Last summer was the best." he said, remembering the star dazzle he won and the awesome night he spent with Sharpay celebrating. Ryan got out of the car and decided to walk in and check the place out.

While he was walking through the side entrance, he noticed Red walked towards him, "Hey! What are you doing here?" Red called out to Ryan, who rolled his eyes. "It is my family's hotel." "Dude! You serious? That's fuckin awesome bro! I've been staying here for the last couple of days, it's an awesome hotel." Ryan nodded, "That it is." "Hey you want a drink or something?" Ryan first hesitated, "..Ah why not!" Ryan gave in. He decided that Red was just a tough person, and let him off from the 'Fresh Meat' comment he made about Sharpay earlier.

The blonde teens headed into Red's apartment. He handed Ryan a beer, which he drank very slowly, he hated beer. "So, why you living alone Red?" "Ah just some girlfriend BS I was going through." Ryan raised a eyebrow, "Really?" "Yeah, we actually lived together for about a year, until she through my ass out, said that I poisoned her dog. I would never harm that cute little puppy!" Red said, slurping down half his beer. "Wanna see a picture of him?" Ryan nodded as Red pulled out a old photo of a small brown puppy with a beautiful girl holding it. "That's him and the bitch that's holding 'em." Red said. "Sharpay and me had a dog to." Ryan said, pulling out his cell phone, and the Ace of Spades that was still in his pocket. Red picked up the card, "Hey! I've been looking for this!" He said. Ryan stopped looking through his phone and slowly turned back to Red. "Pardon?" he asked. "Yeah, I lost my Ace of Spades the other day from this deck of cards-" Red pulled out his 51 card deck, "-Thanks again bud! I owe you one!" Red said, placing the card inside of the card box. Beads of sweat began to form on Ryan's forehead, "Oh jeez, I gotta go Red. My parents will kill me if they knew I was out at this hour!" he lied. Ryan shook his hand and left quickly.

Ryan entered the car again and thought hard, "If Red was missing that Ace of Spades…..then he was the one that killed Zeke!"


	6. Weapons

The next morning Sharpay woke up to the smell of French toast. She popped her head up from the couch to see Ryan at the stove. "Whoa…shit…" Ryan said, spilling a bit of orange juice from his glass onto his shirt. Sharpay smiled at him, "He's so clumsy." she thought. Ryan turned his back to her and pulled off his shirt, Sharpay began feeling anxious, "Show me those that nice built chest and abs!" she whispered to herself. "Wait…he's my brother…" she contradicted to herself. She tried to brush off the thought, but once she saw Ryan's nice built body, she blushed and continued to think of it. "He's a nice and sweet guy, would he mind us…"

Sharpay got up and walked over to him, "Good Morning Ryan!" she cheerfully said, giving him a hug. Ryan enjoyed the tight embrace and returned cooking, "So school's canceled?" she asked, plopping in a chair at the dining table. "Yeah, we got a call about an hour ago. The school's gonna be closed for the rest of the week." "Jeez, and all because of-" Sharpay cut her sentence and switched topics, "So where did you run off to last night?" she asked. 

Ryan placed a plate of French Toast in front of her with a glass of OJ, "I got Demon Greatness! Opening night baby!" he said, fist pumping. She blushed, "Baby?" she thought. Ryan joined her at the table and they ate together, talking about school and new events. After breakfast Ryan and Sharpay sat together on the couch again. "So what are the plans for today?" she asked him. He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe we could go see a movie?" Sharpay cheered, "Yeah! Let's go!" she said, grabbing his and leading him out of the front door.

Dexter was at the pool side with Rita, watching the kids play. "So where did you run off to last night?" Rita asked him. Dexter was a bit shocked, he didn't realize that she had know he left. "Uh…I decided to grab a drink." Rita giggled, "That lasted 2 hours?" "I milked it out." she laughed and looked at her children, "This was a good idea Dexter." she said. He nodded, "I figured that we all needed some time away from Miami, especially them." "Ever since Paul died, they have been wanting to do something…as a full family." Dexter smirked, "I'll try my best." Rita smiled and kissed him, "Astor, Cody! Come on it's time for breakfast!" she called out. The kids began to follow their mother, "You're not coming Dexter?" Cody asked. Dexter shook his head, "I've got work buddy, but you go have fun with your mom and sister. Keep an eye on them for me." Cody nodded, "You got it!" Dexter smirked and walked in the opposite direction from the family.

Dexter pulled out his Laptop and typed into the Albuquerque Police's criminal files. He search for Troy Bolton. "Basket ball star, arrested 3 times. Drunk in Public, attempted rape and attempted assault. Has a drug problem. More like _had._" _"Why bother with looking into the files of an already dead victim?" _Harry asked. "Sometimes the past-" Dexter hit enter as a gang name, LETTERZ, popped on the screen. "-can lead into the future_." "LETTERZ?"_ "A gang I looked up early this morning. Apparently they have a history in killings, leaving a letter at the scene of the crime." "What does this have to do with Bolton?" "He was one of the leaders, my guess is that one of these guys killed that student." Dexter's phone began to ring. "Morgan." "Hi Mr. Morgan, it's Ryan Evans again."

"Ryan, how are you doing?" Dexter asked. "I wanted to apologize for me hanging up on you yesterday." "It's fine." "I also wanted to put an anonymous statement in the School Murder." Dexter sat up and grabbed a pen and pad, "What have you got?" 

Ryan leaned against the theater's bathroom wall. "Before I called the principle, I found a card in the bathroom. It had the letter Q on the back of it." Dexter wrote down 'Q' on the pad. "Anything else?" "I think I might know the guy who killed Zeke." Dexter became focused, "He's name is Red." "Is that a nickname, or real name?" "I-I don't know, I met him on the day of the murder in a grocery store. Last night I went over to his apartment and he said that it was _his _card and that _he _was looking for it!" Dexter nodded, "Where is this apartment?" Ryan took in a breath, "At the Lava Springs hotel, my family hotel!" Dexter turned to look outside the window. _"Find him Dexter, protect your family!" _Harry said to him. "Which room?" "128."

Dexter hung up the phone and opened his suit case to grab a small knife from the hidden bag. He walked down the hall and passed the front desk, making sure that the knife was out of everyone's sight. He reached room 128 and looked around. No one was watching. He began to pick the lock with the knife until he heard the noise of the door unlocking. He kicked the door open and saw the place was empty. He looked around seeing empty beer cans, cloths dumped on the floor and a pack of cards on the table. He put on his gloves and scanned through, sure enough finding the Ace of Spades with the Q written on the back. 

"_This guy has to be a part of that pack." _Harry said. "Ryan was right, this guy could be part of the murder." _"But no weapon?" _Dexter noticed a key in between the deck and pulled it out. He looked around and saw a large suit case with a lock on it, he unlocked and opened it with the key. Inside was a large machete, blood was stained to the ends of it. Dexter breathed in as he picked up the large weapon, swigging at the air, "The force is strong enough to wack a man in half with a few hits." he said. _"So what does that mean?" _"I think I'm holding the murder weapon." Dexter decided to pack the weapon away and take it down to the Police department.

Ryan and Sharpay sat way back of the theater, up against the right corner. It turns out they had the movie to themselves. They both began to munch on the popcorn as the film began. "Maybe I should pull of 'the move'." Ryan thought. He smirked at this and decided that she wouldn't have anything to question, it looked like a protective brother stance. As he reached his arm to Sharpay shoulder, she caught eye contact with him. He blushed but did not look away from her. She smiled and leaned to his chest, accepting his hand around her arm. "She's not turning me away?" Ryan gulped and blushed a bit harder. As the film was drawing to an end, Ryan and Sharpay touched hands in the empty popcorn bin. They both look at each other again, this time for much longer. Ryan smiled at her, she did the same back. "I'm still hungry Ry." she said almost seductively. Sweat began to form on his brow, "We'll I'll go give you some more!" he practically squealed. "No wait!" Sharpay pushed on his chest with both hands, "I see some." Ryan looked down at his neck and noticed that he had dropped a few pieces on his collar. Sharpay leaned forward and caught them with her tongue. Ryan leaned his neck back and breathed in as her lips softly touched his neck. Ryan knew for sure that the time was set right, damn did he know. He leaned down and kissed Sharpay softly on the lips. The world stopped for them as they melted into it. Sharpay and Ryan knew that this was wrong, but it felt so right for them both. The soft kiss became a hard make out session as the twins tangled their lips together. Finally the broke apart for air, blushing hard, "I love you Sharpay." Ryan said, the words he had been dying to say. "I love you Ryan." she said back leaning into another kiss. The film ended as the lights faded on, the new couple got up and walked out of the theater, hand in hand.

Ryan was happiness beyond compare, driving home with Sharpay locking hands and lips with him at every stop light. "What could go wrong?" he yelled in his mind with joy.

Later that night Red stumbled into his apartment. He grinned as he opened a beer, until "What the FUCK?" he yelled shooting up and looking around for the suit case. "I've been robbed? No! NO!" he threw the beer bottle at the wall, shattering it into pieces. "Who would have stolen a 300 dollar machete, and how the hell did they even get in? You'd have to be the- manager…" Red pulled out another locked suit case from under the bed. He pulled out the key from within his pocket and unlocked it. Within the suit case was a Japanese Tekko-KagI, hand claws. He attached them to his wrists and stormed out of the room, a long black hoodie covering them.


End file.
